Second Prince Daisuke Da Britannia
Daisuke can be considerate of others when he has to be. Deep down, Daisuke does have a heart of concern and care, and now and then it shows through. His greatest strength comes from Gentaro who is giving him a purpose to keep living and to stay sane. He’s not very well liked by most of his family members because of his homosexuality. Other than Ashanti who loves everybody, Daisuke is viewed as the black sheep of the family, despite his royal title. He has little patience at times and little tolerance for disobedience. There have even been times when Daisuke has actually considered suicide, but that was before he took Gentaro in to being his slave. He also has a temper that can be quite violent when he is under a lot of duress and stress that can accumulate within him. When he loses his temper, he has violent and temperamental outbursts that not only causes harm to others, but also of himself. Because of this, he is known to be semi-suicidal. Appearance Daisuke is 6'0 with long straight blonde hair with strands of his bangs that covers half of his right eye and violet eyes. History Daisuke Da Britannia is the second prince of Britannia who was born just outside of Pendragon. Born sometime after Renji, he tried to follow in his brother’s footsteps as all younger brothers will, but soon became distant from him due to Renji’s cold calculative nature. As Daisuke grew up, it became apparent to his family that he was far different than the rest. For where Renji was courteous with the noble ladies who frequented the courts, Daisuke’s sights turned to the young and virile men he found delectably enticing. Because of this he was referred to as the black sheep of the family, yet still in line for the throne after Renji. Fearing for his own safety due to rumors on the discord of his interests, Daisuke enrolled into self defense training with a private tutor where he spent years perfecting basic self defense and strategic movements of tactical warfare. He became quite skilled in swordsmanship and soon taught this to his younger brother Shoichi. But before he knew it, Shoichi had surpassed him in this particular skill. It was at this point Daisuke began to feel he was good for nothing. Unlike Renji and Riku and Shoichi and Haru, Daisuke was forbidden to enter the war of Britannia against the rebellion due to the fear that all the handsome men might distract him. Miserable as his life was, Daisuke spent much of his time locked up in his chambers where he often painted to escape reality. At times, he borrowed romance novels from Rainbow who seemed to be the only one, other than naïve Ashanti, who accepted him for who he was. Daisuke feels closest to Rainbow out of all of them and enjoys a cup of tea with her now and then. Other times while locked up in his chambers, Daisuke had often connived ways of taking his own life and came very close to pulling the trigger on himself quite often. However five years ago, Daisuke’s life changed. While taking a walk through the city of Namaka, he came upon a young youth who had been arrested. This youth in Daisuke’s eyes was much different compared to the others he had come across. For his skin seemed to hold a strange glow to it, though no one else seemed to be aware of it. And he held a simple outward beauty that attracted Daisuke to him. Fascinated by this youth, he inquired the guards on his status. The boy had been caught in the act of a crime against Britannia and was to soon be executed. But Daisuke had an idea. He offered the boy a chance to live by working for him in the palace, but never specified exactly what. When the boy agreed, Daisuke had him set free of the execution date and took him to live in the palace. He soon discovered the boy’s name was Gentaro Tenshi. It would be that same night that Daisuke would cause Gentaro to wish he had gone through the execution instead. For all of Daisuke’s bottled up rage over the years and his bitterness toward most of his family escaladed into one catastrophic explosion. He attacked Gentaro who had resisted a simple kiss, smacked him several times, then proceeded to tie him hand and foot to the bed. It was after that point Daisuke had torn off Gentaro’s clothes and then violently raped him. This was Daisuke’s first act of vicious ownership and he wanted Gentaro to know he was now owned by the Second Prince of Britannia. Plot As the years went by, Daisuke soon became gentler with Gentaro who unknowingly gave the prince the will to live on. No longer did Daisuke feel the need to rape Gentaro as Gentaro performed his duty without question. In time, Daisuke began to come to care for the youth, and even began to have money and food sent to Gentaro’s family for Gentaro’s services to him. In time, Daisuke came to care about Gentaro very much and perhaps overly protective. However later on, as a new war arrived in a difficult confrontation with a series of opposition fighters known as the Black Knights who now led the lead in the rebellion, Daisuke’s brother Renji had captured a young Black Knight member known as Thunder. At once Daisuke found himself attracted, perhaps more so than he had been with Gentaro. The very first chance he got, Daisuke went down to the dungeon to have his way with the prisoner but was dismayed to see Kaoru guarding him. It was foolish for even Daisuke to challenge Kaoru and he quickly retreated. Later on, he became secretly bitter when Renji had halted all opposition by placing a strange collar to gain absolute control over Thunder. Seeing the inscription “Property of Renji El Britannia” on the collar infuriated Daisuke, but there was nothing he could do. Renji had his own protectiveness against his “pet” as he referred to Thunder, although Renji was quite abusive, perhaps more than Daisuke had been toward Gentaro. Daisuke refocused his attention on Gentaro and at times lost his patience with him. However when he discovered that Gentaro was injecting himself with Refrain, he became alarmed and feared he would lose him. He never confessed to Gentaro that Gentaro had saved him from himself, and he feared that if Gentaro suddenly died, Daisuke would not have the strength to live on, or even move on. For Gentaro was all Daisuke had, despite his greatest desire to claim Thunder. And despite having Gentaro as a slave, Daisuke began to treat Gentaro almost as an equal but not quite. Unlike the other slaves and prisoners, Gentaro has free rein to go where he pleases as long as it’s not out to the city. To go out into the city would require an escort and there are not too many people Daisuke trusts to send them along with Gentaro. Recently though, Daisuke has been planning on giving Gentaro a surprise in order to show him how appreciative he really is of his faithful services. Although there have been numerous times Gentaro disobeyed Daisuke which resulted in punishment, Daisuke is not one to hide rewards for good behavior. Someday very soon, though unknown to Gentaro, Daisuke plans to take him to see his family. Perhaps even one day give him freedom if the feeling should ever arise. Until that time, Daisuke will hold Gentaro close to him in order to keep on living. Love Interests Coming Soon! Trivia *Daisuke has no power really, but he can tell whenever Gentaro was lying to him. *He can walk silently without anyone knowing that he is coming. He perfected this by lightly moving his feet across squeaky floors repeatedly throughout his childhood until he could no longer hear his own walking. *He trained under his brother Prince Shoichi though he would admit that Shoichi far out surpasses his own skill. ... Also See *Gentaro Tenshi *Hisoka Tenshi Britannia *Britannia Imperial Family